channy: i love to hate to like you
by writemyselftosleep
Summary: sonny and chad spend a lot of time glaring at eachother.If you look at someone that much,your bound to notice how cute they are! Channy multi-shot! lots of young love/hate channy!rated t just incase but probably nothing too bad
1. Chapter 1

**Chad's thoughts are like this**

_Sonny's are like this_

_Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Really, really hate him._ Sonny mentally yelled as she stormed over to studio 2. Why the hell did they have to be such jerks? Well, now she was going to find out why the hell. Whether the mayor of jerks Ville wanted her to or not.

Mean while, the snobs themselves were busy filming a one-hour long Mackenzie falls special. They were in the middle of the big goodbye scene between Trevor's ex; who was also Mackenzie's long lost sister, and Penelope's best friend's mother.

Who said drama shows can't be funny.

"Listen, Marie! Trevor and I are as close as brothers! You are just too… too… Line?" Chad yelled off stage. Too much pranking randoms meant too little learning lines. Too bad it was too damn funny to give up.

"How's about: I'm an egotistical jerk face who thinks it's funny to glue people to the couch?!?" Sonny practically screamed violently as she entered the set of Mackenzie Falls. "Marie! As Chad was probably about to say: you have a hot air-balloon to catch." With that, the snob who was playing Marie stuck her tongue out and left Chad to face a not-so-sonny Sonny on his own.

"You just couldn't stay away, could'ya? Do you honestly love me that much? Or are you so maddened with the fact that you haven't seen me today that you just had to catch a glimpse of this perfect face?" Chad smirked.

_What the hell is this guy's problem? _"Keep dreaming chip drama pants. You now why I'm here." Sonny snarled.

**Oh great. She's doing that cute snarly-thing. Time to turn on the CDC charm. STUPID STUPID STUPID CUTE!**

_Oh no…he's doing that thing with his eyes. Time to look away. STUPID STUPID STUPID HOT! _

Sonny started to get uncomfortable. _Don't look at him don't look at him… Oh, perfect! YOU THICKO! What the hell do you think 'Don't look at him' means!_

"Sonny? Sonny? Earth to Sonny?" Chad's voice wafted into Sonny's thoughts. She had to blink a couple of times. "Whoa, whoa, sorry." Then she remembered her purpose for being there. "Chad. Why do you always have to mess with me and my cast mates?" She bristled.

"Cause its fun, plus it makes you extremely mad. You love seeing me, and I give you an excuse to stare at me. You act like your glaring, but really, you so wanna kiss me."

This made sonny so angry she almost hit Chad. Proper hit. As in punch. But she could never do that, and she knew it.

_I just care about him too- SHUT UP! YOU DON'T LIKE HIM! HE. IS. A. SNOB. Well, I mean he's a snob with a lot going his way… like his hair, his flawless skin, his perfectly plucked eyebrows, his eyes- ah hell- his eyes would be enough all on their own… and his nose-YOUR JUST WORKING DOWN HIS FACE LIKE HE'S SOME GOD! Oh, yeah. One more thing. ANSWER HIM! ANSWER HIM NOW!_

"First: NOT TRUE. Second: You should go back to sleep because that would be in your dreams. And third: I was actually talking about the fact that you super glued Nico and Grady's butt to our couch!" _Okay…_sonny thought._ That went kind of well…_

"First: Sonny. It IS true. Deal with it. Every girl loves me." **I saw her looking at me. My charm works on her as much as they work on any girl and she can't deny it much longer! She's about to crack! I just know it! **

"Second: It is in YOUR dreams, because, once again, YOU LOVE ME." **Now I just have to get her alone, then she will admit it and my world will make sense again and every girl will like me!**

"And Third: It's a fun hobby that I enjoy doing and I'm not giving it up now." ** Well, there'll still be Blondie and the freak who lives in the vent, but they're more like animals… I swear Blondie can grow claws…**

This is why Sonny hated Chad. He would do something nice, and then wreck it by doing something twice as nasty.

"Why the heck can you not just apologize?" This was starting to really bug her. She had been in the prop house with Zora and Tawni (Tawni sitting by the mirror doing her lip gloss) all day, literally peeling Nico and Grady's butt off of their couch.

"'Cause I'm me. Why the heck can you not just leave?" **Where can I get her alone? Meh. I'll think of something later.**

"Fine, but I'll be back. And you'll be sorry for putting glue all over my friends' butts!" _I should have said that WAY quieter. _People had heard the last sentence and were staring at the two of them like they were psychopaths.

_Wait for it…_

**Ah. Our daily routine. **"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" And with that, Sonny stomped hard on Chad's foot, causing a satisfying

"OUCH! WATCH IT MONROE!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**OH YEAH! I got one review from sonnybutterflyxx1!!! I hardly know you… YET YOU ROCK!!!!**

**P.S. The thoughts are still the same as last chapter… in case you were being evil and didn't read the last chapter: ****Chad's thoughts are like this**

_And sonny's are like this_

That afternoon, Sonny stormed back into the prop house. "That annoying, conceited, stupid, melodramatic, idiotic, foolish, selfish, moronic-"

"Sonny. Calm down. You're using all of the fancy words we hardly know how to pronounce." Nico cut her off. "You know that we only use those words when we have to. They're our only smart come-backs!"

"Nico, I have a right to use those words. Especially when I'm talking about," She shuddered for effect, "_him. _It's not my fault he's a mean, headache-producing, manipulating-"

"Hey, Sonny! How fabulous do I look in this new dress? I mean, I always look perfect… Oh, who am I kidding? We all know I'm WAY better than perfect. I'm fantastic. I'm fabulous. I'm-"

"Let me guess. You're a combination of the two. You are: fantabulous!" Grady interrupted her, with fake enthusiasm.

Tawni huffed into her chair by the mirror. "I was gonna say I'm HOT… but yeah! That works too!"

_Tawni can be so annoying some times. _"Sure… you're fanta-whatsy who. That. Is. Not. The. Point. People!" Sonny looked around at her cast mates. They were just too random to be serious for along time. Not that she wanted it any other way. Weird is wonderful, geeks are gorgeous, and random was oh-so-righteous.

She sighed and continued. "The point is that Chad refused to apologize!"

"We told you he wouldn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm looking at myself in the mirror." Tawni turned back to the mirror.

_Some body has to take this seriously! _Sonny thought. Nico looked over to her again. "Sonny, Sonny, sonny. You're gonna have to learn that when a snob gets you, you get them back. ESPECIALLY if the snob is from 'Mackenzie falls'."

"Yeah!" Grady agreed. "Me and Nico were stuck to a couch for three hours! Does that not make you kind of mad?"

At that point, Zora opened the lid of her sarcophagus. "Not to mention we were peeling them off of the couch for three hours! Does that not annoy you more?!?"

Sonny nodded her head firmly "Yeah! Yeah it-it does!" Then her smile faltered. "So… what do we do?"

"What I do best." Zora replied, stepping out of her sarcophagus. "WE are gonna prank HIM back!"

Nico snorted. "Zora. The crown of pranking is halved between two people. And those two people are myself," He popped his collar, "and G."

"Yeah… you remember that when you're hanging upside down in a net tonight at four a.m. And yes, that was a warning!" Zora cackled. She was the reigning queen in pranks. Anyone who questioned that would be…well… pranked!

"Ok, ok. Can you guys stop talking about who's the best prankster?" Tawni said as she turned away from her mirror to face them. "You are talking about publicly humiliating Chad Dylan Pooper and his cast of idiots. I'm officially interested in the conversation. Zora what have you got?" She came to lean on the couch.

"First, we have to think what is really important to the falls." Zora explained. She grabbed a pen and her notebook from the desk. "I'll take notes. Anybody got any ideas?"

They all turned to look at sonny, who shrugged. "They love themselves way too much. Some of them might be worse than Tawni." Tawni glared at her. "What? I'm just stating the obvious!"

"Well, it's still pretty mean. What about Chad? Sonny, what does Chad like most about himself?" Tawni turned on Sonny.

"Well… His hair. He really, really loves his hair. The whole texture of it. He loves that cute little sweepy thing to the side." Sonny smiled and started to day dream.

_And the colour. That sandy colour. Almost like honey…. SHUT UP!!!!!! _She mentally yelled.

"Right… anything else?" Grady said, raising an eyebrow at sonny, who snapped out of her dream.

"Hmmm… Oh yeah! His eyes. He really loves his eyes. You know, how they're that deep blue…. WHICH IS COMPLETELY UGLY AND UNNATTRACTIVE!" She almost yelled, once she had stopped her little daydream about Chad's eyes.

"Lets just forget Sonny's weird random freak-out there… OK! Listen up people! I have officially had a brain storm! It's gonna be the biggest prank we have ever pulled on those annoyingly popular drama-pants. It is gonna be so big we are gonna have to plan it perfectly. We also have to get some supplies. **Muahahahaha!" **Zora cackled.

Sonny looked at the little girl. She was definitely an evil genius in the making.

**So what do ya think???? Its my first fanfic so plzzz be nice! But there is some thing I need to tell you.**

**Mermaids are real! But they only show themselves to people to review my stories…. Yeah seriously they don't…. but they might…. There is only one way to find out! Review review review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chad's thoughts are like this**

_Sonny's are like this_

It was just after that mornings scheming that Zora sent Sonny and Tawni out with a list of must-haves for her evil-genius plan. On the to-do list, there were some really weird things.

_**Zora's prank list.**_

_**Really really really really really big cauldron. Or a bath tub. Whichever's easier to get.**_

_**Lots of blue hair dye. And I mean LOTS. You know, like, enough to fill the cauldron. Or the bath tub. Whichever you chose to get. Oh, what the heck. Just get enough to fill the bathtub. You know what? Just get a bathtub. They're probably more common than cauldrons. I wonder where witches get there cauldrons… whoops. Sorry. Going off of the subject a little.**_

_**Lots and lots of paper. I need it for… you know what? I'm not gonna tell you. That's right! This is my plan!**_

_**A remote control plane. Make sure it has a remote control with it. It is no use to me otherwise!**_

_**A bowling ball. And no. we AREN'T dropping it on their head.**_

_**A pipe wide enough to roll a bowling ball down. Like a really big drain pipe. Don't ask.**_

_**Two planks of wood. One large enough to hold a bathtub on top and one large enough to hold the aeroplane.**_

_**I hate to say this, but if you don't get any of these items, I'm gonna have to destroy tawni's coco moco coco lip gloss. And for Sonny, I'll… well I'll do something scary… read your diary? Yeah. That'll do.**_

_**Zora.**_

(End of letter)

Sonny stared at the list in shock. "Tawni, have you read this list? People are gonna think we're nuts!" she looked over to Tawni, who's eyes were glued to the end of the letter.

"What? No! She can't do that!" Tawni grabbed the list with eager hands. "We are getting this stuff even if we do look like complete freaks! My coco moco coco lip gloss is at stake! Come on Sonny! We've got a tub to buy."

With that, Tawni and sonny hopped into Tawni's car. Tawni had literally refused to drive in Sonny's old hand me down truck. She was way too 'fantabulous' for that.

When they got to the first store for bathtub, Tawni, once again, refused to go in. It was huge.

"Why should I have to go in? Why not you?" Sonny complained.

"Simple. Because I am WAY more famous, so I would probably get mobbed. You, on the other hand, can afford to get your face messed up by your few fans. I, however, am way too pretty. I mean, my face is like, a gift to the universe!" Tawni flipped her hair over her shoulder like she always did when she thought she was stating the obvious.

At this, Sonny grumbled. "Ugh. Whatever. Give me ten minutes." She got out of the car and trudged to the store in the Los Angeles sunshine.

As she walked into the store, she sighed deeply. Her show may not be as popular as "_Mackenzie falls",_ but it did come in a close second. She took out some shades to cover her eyes so that if any of her fans were in the store, they definitely wouldn't recognize her.

She turned up all the isles.

_Zora I'm gonna kill you someday… I mean REALLY kill you… Really, **REALLY **kill you…_

She looked through all of the isles she passed quickly.

_Toilet seats… kitchen sinks… ovens… Portlyn staring lovingly at her reflection in the mirror isle… washing machines… WOAH WOAH WAIT WHAT?!? _

Sonny backed up to the isle she had walked past in the department store. Yep. She wasn't hallucinating. There, standing in front of the mirrors, pouting and attempting to look more beautiful, was one of the most dim-witted, bubbles-for-brains girl she had ever known. She shuddered.

Portlyn.

Even though Portlyn was there in the department store, it didn't mean that Sonny had to be seen or even near to her, right?

Wrong. Sonny looked up again. Of course, Portlyn was too busy staring at herself in the mirror to have noticed her yet, but when sonny looked passed Portlyn her heart sank.

There, right next to Portlyn and her many mirrors, was what she needed. Small Bath tubs.

Sonny stepped back and thought carefully. How the hell was she going to do this? What the hell was Portlyn doing in a department store anyway? Well the answer to that was so simple that it only took sonny half a second to figure out. This aisle department store had so many mirrors in it that she could turn any angle and see her face.

_Ok. Portlyn will definitely tell Chad if she sees me. Portlyn may be extremely dumb, but Chad has a slightly higher IQ. And I'm pretty sure every body but Portlyn has a higher IQ than zero, which how dumb you'd have to be to think that someone would just conveniently buy a small bathtub after threatening revenge. Especially if said person is in anyway connected with Zora… that is REALLY CONFUSING._

Whilst she rambled on in her head, she hid in the next aisle. If she could just sneak quietly around-

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You really should hide a 'prank to-do' list. It gives up the whole charade."

_OH. . _


	4. Chapter 4

**Okaaayyyyy… here is my ingenious 4th chapter! Have fun reading it, yet it might get a little twist in its tail! Muahahaha! Oh yeah! I just wanna say thank you to Rita. Marie**** who cleared my writers block by giving me an awesome idea!**

**Disclaimer: yes. You caught me. I own sonny with a chance. I'm also Miley Cyrus' ex lawyer and Mickey mouse's cell mate. (If you didn't note the sarcastic tone then I suggest you definitely get some help)**

**PS **_sonny's thoughts are like this _and **Chads thoughts are like this**

"Chad? What the hell are you doing here?!?" Sonny gasped in surprise when she turned around to see the three-named-enemy smirking at her. He stood up straight and snatched the list off of her.

"Well, I thought I was here to give Portlyn a small birthday gift that is five months late by driving her to her favourite mirror aisle here in the store," he folded his arms and smirked again. "But now I'm here to stop you from pranking us." He held up the list and wafted it in front of her face.

"We…uhh…aren't pranking you! We…needed…all of that-"

_Well. So much for convincing him we weren't pranking him._

**She is so squirming right now. Guess I'll put her out of her misery.**

"Sonny. It's ok. I completely understand."

"Seriously Chad! We WEREN'T gonna- I'm sorry, what?"

"I said it's ok, because I understand that you and your cast feel extremely unimportant compared to us. So, you try to act different and weird just to stand out."

_What. The. HELL?!? I can hardly understand what he means. How am I gonna come up with a mean come-back when I hardly know what He's talking about? OK, just go for sarcasm. That usually does it._

"Yes, Chad. Everything you've said to me is sooo true." Sonny sneered as she folded her arms and made it so that her eyes were like slits.

"Oh, I know. It's good to hear you finally admit it. And I'm warning you nicely not to pull that prank. We can do SO much worse."

Then he did that thing that sonny hated so much, because it attracted her like a magnet. He winked and smiled a crooked i-have-a-right-to-be-full-of-myself-because-I'm-freakin-hot-smile. Then he turned on his heels to get Portlyn.

After that, Sonny stormed out of the huge department store. She marched straight to Tawni's car and flung the door open.

"Drive." She commanded Tawni, who grumbled something about her beauty not being fully appreciated. "Chad caught me. The pranks off. We've gotta go talk to Zora. NOW." Sonny stormed.

"Okay, okay." Tawni mumbled. "How did he find out? And how were you stupid enough to let him find out?"

"Apparently it was Portlyn's Birthday five months ago and as a seriously late present he took her to her dream. An aisle full of mirrors so that she could stare at herself. He saw me, saw the list in my hand, snatched it off of me, and read it. Jerk." Sonny huffed.

"All I have to say to that is YOU ARE TELLING ZORA. I will NOT let my lips take the blame for your stupidity."

Sonny nodded roughly._ Zora's not gonna like this._

"Sonny! I give you one big job and you wreck it! Now I have to come up with a new plan. Oh, yeah, speaking of plans, do you have any plans on how you're gonna get the big jerk-throb to stop flirting with you?!?" Zora yelled at sonny from her vent.

At this, Sonny stopped pacing around her dressing room, and Tawni laughed ever so slightly. Sonny stared in horror up at Zora. "WHAT!?! We don't flirt! We argue!"

"Sonny, with you two, arguing and flirting are the same-" Zora stopped mid sentence. "Yes! Perfect! I have officially had yet another brainstorm! Only this time, the main focus on Chad Dylan Pooper himself." Zora jumped down from the tiny vent.

"What? Oooh, this is gonna be a good one. I can feel it!" Sonny plastered on her signature grin.

"Oh it is! Sonny, you're gonna pretend to fall in love with Chad!" Zora cackled.

This wiped the grin right off of Sonny's face. "What?!? Suddenly I'm not liking this idea."

Tawni giggled. "Suddenly I'm LOVING this idea!"

Zora sighed. "You didn't let me finish. You're gonna **pretend **to be in love with Chad. He will fall for you, and then we'll yank it right out from underneath him!"

"I don't know… My acting skills are ok, but I'd be going against my nature. Wouldn't it be easier if Tawni did it?" Sonny looked as unsure as she felt.

"Not a chance, Sonny. You let Chad find the list for the first plan; you let Chad fall for you in the second." Tawni replied as she sprawled across the leopard print couch.

Sonny considered this.

_It would be fun to annoy him like that. Plus, if you pretended to fall for the star of the number one hit tween drama, maybe there'll be perks. Not to mention I could stare into those deep blue eyes… OKAY YOU'RE STOPPING RIGHT THERE!!!_

She looked at Zora, who was looking back at her, waiting for the answer. Sonny took a deep breath.

"Fine. But you and Tawni have to help me." With that, she left the room.

**There is a pot of gold waiting for you at the end of the review button. Seriously. I'm not kidding. Click it. CLICK IT NOW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Here is chapter 5! I hope you guys like it!**

************

"Okay Sonny. If we're gonna do this, you have to learn how Chad works." Tawni explained, as she sat down on her bed. It was the first time sonny had ever been in Tawni's apartment. She had been completely blown away by the actual amount of pink you could put in one room.

"How he… works?" Sonny asked, confused.

"Well, Sonny, if you weren't so annoyingly innocent, you'd realize that Chad does several things to literally attract girls." Tawni answered flipping her hair and rolling her eyes.

"Tawni, I gotta ask. How the heck do you actually KNOW all of this?"

"Ugh. Sonny, you need to listen when I tell you deep secrets from my past. I was on 'The goody gang' with him, remember? I fell for him once, so I know how he operates." Tawni shuddered as she remembered what she considered "The dark ages".

"Right, Right… continue." Sonny said, hardly paying attention as she stared around the huge room that seemed to be made of, or at least filled to the brim with, pink, fluff, and sequins. Tawni noticed she wasn't listening. She grabbed a pillow and lobbed Sonny around the head, which sent her tumbling to the floor. "Ow! What was that for?!?" Sonny complained as she staggered to her feet.

"For not paying attention to me! I mean, it's not too hard to stare at me and listen! I mean seriously! I have to remind you, once again, that my face is a gift to the whole freaking universe!"

"Okay, Tawni. I'm sorry. Can you please just start again and I will try not to get engulfed in your rooms…princess-ness." Sonny giggled at her new word for Tawni's room and apologized as she sat down on a chair that was normally facing a gigantic mirror.

"Fine. Where was I? Oh yeah. He has several ways of attracting girls." Tawni continued after her Sonny's little apology.

"Got it."

"Number one. His eyes." Tawni peeked at sonny's expression to see what she thought. As Tawni had already guessed, Sonny was wincing slightly.

The whole cast of "So Random!" knew that Sonny hated Chad, and Tawni knew this as much as the rest of them. But sometimes, she had to double-check. Sometimes, Tawni would see Sonny blushing around Chad, and see his eyes work there magic on her. Of course, she thought it was Chad just being selfish, and trying to make Sonny fall for him like almost every other girl on the lot except for herself and Zora, for no reason what-so-ever. It was better to be safe than sorry, though.

"They're a huge factor. He uses them as much as possible. Just try not to look directly at him too much, and the plan should stay in tact." Tawni stated, trying to sound smart and scientific.

"Got it… next?" Sonny asked, snapping out of the tiny nightmare she was having about actually having to pretend to fall for Chad. It was going to be public humiliation. _That was all I was wincing about. _She thought to herself. _Not about looking into those bright blue eyes and ACTUALLY falling for him. That makes no sense. I would never fall for him. Of course I'm not worried about that! Why the heck would I be?_

"Number two: his hair. He really goes full out on his hair. He sweeps it across his forehead just slightly, so it's not covering his eyes, but it IS framing them so they look even better, like enhancing the impact." Tawni said, still trying to sound all science-ey.

"Okay. Hair makes eyes look better. Got it."

"Ooh! He also has good hair. I've never seen anything wrong with it, much to my annoyance. I mean, it's not half as nice as good as mine, but I wish it was hideous. That would be seriously funny!" Tawni laughed.

"Okay, Tawni, I get it. Your hair equals amazing. His hair equals annoyingly good compared to it. Next?" Sonny was acting uptight because she just wanted to get to the next item of Chadness, as he would have called it, because she didn't want to get caught day-dreaming about. _Not that I would ever do that. Because I really hate him. Opposite of like. Hate. Spell it with me now: H.A.T.E. _said the reasonable voice in her head.

"Number three: body position."

"I'm sorry, Tawni. Did you just say 'body position'?" Sonny spluttered.

"I know it sounds weird, but it's true. He has a certain balance he uses. His whole hands-in-pocket-playing-it-cool-thing he does? It's to make you look at him. Then, when you have looked at him, he gets in your personal space. But the whole shiny eyes, windswept hair, and good body position makes you okay with that." Tawni finished as she peeked at Sonny again.

She almost laughed out loud when she saw Sonny's terrified expression. As soon as she saw Tawni looking, she wiped it off of her face immediately, and attempted to smile her signature grin, but failed. It was definitely a smile, just not her usual toothy grin.

"Those are all you'll need to know now. We need you to be flirty around him, and you need to play his game better and faster than he does, which is gonna be hard. But what you really need to do now is get the bus back to your own house and get out of mine." Tawni said, once again flipping her hair.

Sonny rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Okay, Okay. When is this whole plan starting?"

"Tomorrow." Tawni said as she stared at herself in the gigantic mirror.

"What?!? Tomorrow?!?"

"Yup. Now go away and practise flirting."

"With what?"

"I dunno. A Cushion or something. Just go!"

"Okay, okay. See ya Tawni."

"See ya."

****************

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Here's chapter 6! **

********

It was the day after Tawni's lesson on everything Chad that the plan had to go into action. Of course, Sonny was extremely nervous, but she wasn't going to admit the real reason, to herself or her cast mates.

"So… Remind me again what you girls are planning?" Nico asked, still confused after having the girls 'operation: heart breaker get's heartbroken', explained to him twice. Grady just seemed to be standing there, trying to get into a girly state of mind to see how this could possibly work.

Tawni sighed. "Okay, look. All you two buzzo's need to know-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. What in the name of cheddar is a… a buzzo?" Sonny asked, confused.

Tawni sighed. Again. "A buzzo is my special name for morons who need to learn to keep their mouth shut whilst I am talking!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Continue." Grady answered for Sonny.

"As I was saying, before I was RUDELY," she glared at Sonny, who sunk back in her seat, "Interrupted, all you buzzo's need to know is that sonny will be acting flirty with Chad, but it won't be real. So you don't have to freak out or anything. Oh, yeah, and just one more thing: WHATEVER you do, you can NOT make Sonny lose focus in this mission." Tawni looked satisfied as she saw the boy's jaw drop so far down it could possibly fall off.

"She can't flirt with Chad!" Nico exclaimed, as he stood up from the couch and pointed his finger accusingly at Sonny. "He's the enemy!"

"Yeah! What Nico said!" Grady agreed as he also stood up from the couch.

"No! You guys have got it all wrong! Sonny's only gonna pretend to fall for Chad, then, with the help of Tawni, we're gonna make him fall for her. Then, when he actually believes that I like him, we're gonna crush him into tiny dust particles!" Zora yelled as she stepped out of her sarcophagus. "Is that simple enough for you knuckle heads?"

Nico and Grady looked at each other, unsure. Finally, Grady spoke up. "We're not sure about this."

"Of course your not. But you're just gonna have to trust me. I know what to do!" Tawni interjected as she stared at her nails. "You would have to literally be dead to believe that I, Tawni hart, am not good at making people fall for me. I look amazing everywhere, and if I can make myself look perfect anywhere, I can most DEFINITELY make Sonny look better every time Chad is near her. No matter what she is wearing." She wrinkled her nose in disgust at Sonny's dark blue outfit.

"Okay. Enough dishing on my wardrobe!" Sonny turned to the turned to the two boys, who were watching the whole conversation. "Are you ok with this? Because, you know, all you have to do is speak up and we won't-"

"SONNY! Quit trying to weasel yourself out. Your doing it, no matter what you," Zora jabbed a finger at Sonny, and then at Nico and Grady, "Or you, think of it!"

"Ugh. Okay. Fine, but if this makes me throw up, we are gonna stop doing it, right?" Sonny asked.

"Nope." Zora chipped.

"Not a chance." Tawni replied.

"Good. Now if that is sorted out, can we all just go get some lunch now?" Grady said, rubbing a hand over his stomach. "There, there, baby. You'll get dinner soon."

Sonny laughed. "Okay, okay, let's go!"

With that, the entire cast of 'So Random!' left for the commissary.

*********

**Okay, I'm cutting it a little short, coz I have a HUGE math test coming up, and my dog does better than me in maths, so I gotta STUDY till I'm blue in the head/face…**

**But…you know, it might help me if you left me a review! Just saying. No pressure. But it would REALLY, REALLY help me … oh, what the hell! REVIEW AND REVIEW NOW I TELL YOU, NOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BIG SURPRISE! I really did badly in the maths test. Boo me. Yet yay me. Cuz she's not making me do a retest… ok here's chapter 7!!!!!**

**********

As the cast of 'So random!' walked into the commissary, they were all very happy. Tawni was happy. Nico was happy. Zora was happy. Grady was happy. And hungry. But most importantly, Sonny was happy. Very, very happy. Like normal.

Well, they were all very happy, until, of course, they walked up to the counter and personally received from Brenda, the lunch lady, what could have: A. Come out of a dumpster. B. Come out of a pig's intestines. Or C: been regurgitated badly by a mother bird, who gave it to her babies, who swallowed it, then threw it back up, refused to swallow it again, fell down from the nest, collecting twigs whilst doing so, and by the time it had reached the bottom, Brenda had held out a large spatula to catch it so that she could splatter it onto the 'So Random!' Cast's plates.

Unfortunately for the kids, it was more like option C.

"Do we ever get ANYTHING edible? Seriously?" Tawni asked as she pushed her plate away from her.

"I know. The injustice stinks almost as much as the food does." Sonny agreed.

"Oh, you mean injustice as in people like Chad Dylan POOPER gets surf and turf and we get scarf and barf?" Grady said, prodding the mystery food to check if it was edible.

"Speaking of Chad Dylan POOPER, check out what award winning, air-headed, bubble-brained cast is entering the commissary like they own the damn place. It just makes me wanna barf this food all over them." Nico shuddered.

"What? He's coming in this room?! What do you think he wants?" Sonny asked, already scared.

"Well, seeing as we're in the commissary, I'm guessing he wants some food." Zora said as she looked across at the falls cast. "Well, if there's one thing you have to be careful through the whole operation, it's that Chad is WAY smarter than his friends."

"We already knew that Chad's smarter than his idiot friends." Grady noted. They hadn't seen Chad sneak up on them soon enough to hear Grady's sentence.

"Well, thank you, rainy." He nodded to the rest of them. "Sonny. Cloudy. Blondie. Gnome."

"Hey! We have names!" Nico yelled angrily.

Just then, Sonny received a very painful kick from Tawni under the table. She realized that Tawni was queuing her in to start flirting. She gave Chad the most flirtatious smile she could manage without gagging.

"Oh, calm down. You're lucky that Chad Dylan Cooper even addressed you. Isn't that right, Chad?" Sonny swooned, as she pretended to gaze deep into his eyes. _HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE_, she chanted in her head.

The next sight was one that went from hilarious to normal. Chad's bright blue eyes popped out of his head as he stared at Sonny as if she had grown two heads and a tail.

Sonny had to let out some of the laughter she was holding inside, but still keep up with the plan. So, she giggled a little flirty giggle and said, "What? You know how cute you are, don't you? And I thought you didn't need to be reminded how important you are."

This was where it went back to what Chad would normally do in a situation like this with Sonny. He smirked. "Well, I don't reminding, but it's good to hear you admit how hot I really am." He challenged Sonny. He was so shocked at what sonny had said that he thought that she must have been being sarcastic.

"Oh, I thought you already knew! I would've told you sooner, but I thought it was pretty obvious. Well, it looks like we're all done, right guys?" Her friends all nodded, with a face of disgust. Sonny wasn't sure whether it was the food which made them look so disgusted, or if it was her huge flirting with Chad.

"Okay then! We're gonna go, but I hope you have a very nice lunch today, chad." Sonny gave Him one flirtatious smile and one saucy wink and left, with her co-stars at her heels.

"Sonny! You really know how to flirt! I have to say that was a great performance!" Tawni said as she caught up with Sonny.

Sonny clasped her head with her hands. "I know. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go spend an eternity trying to master the art of NOT retching when I flirt with him." She said as she started to walk faster to the prop room. Then she remembered something that brought her to an automatic stop. "Tawni! Did you just… compliment me?"

"Sonny. I'm saying you're good at flirting WITH CHAD. That is far from a compliment. More like an insult. Seriously." Tawni replied as they waited for the rest of the cast to catch up. When they did catch up, they all continued to the prop room. Tawni kept trying to pry information out of Sonny.

"Sonny, all I'm saying is that you are not that good an actor." She whispered when the others were running lines for a separate sketch.

"You're not gonna get me to say something I don't mean, Tawni. Hey- wait a minute! I'm a good actress!" Sonny replied a little louder.

"You may be a GOOD actor, but you're not an AMAZING one. And that was an AMAZING performance. Therefore, you weren't acting." Tawni said, bringing the volume up a notch, so that they were speaking normally .

"FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME, I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Sonny yelled, causing all of her cast mates to stop rehearsing and stare at her.

"I-umm- need some air." Sonny said, as she blushed so that her cheeks were the colour of roses.

She walked out of the prop house.

********

**So....? What do you think? love like or hate?**

**oh yeah. One more thing I want to ask the american people who read this. I'm really confused on you school year order. you know, the whole freshman, junior, senior thing. I'm british, but you know... I just wanna know! so please tell me in a review! It makes my british brain confused! anyways... yeah! Also,**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! NOW! NOW I TELL YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! My fave number! 8! Here be chapter 8... Oh yeah a really big thank you to all of the nice American people who answered my question on high school! Lolz**

********

Sonny stormed out of the prop house just in time to bump in to someone. Of course, with her luck, it had to be the someone she was attempting to avoid. Have you guessed it yet? He can be summed up in three very simple words.

Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

Now, of course, Sonny was alone with the one person she really, REALLY, didn't want to be with. But she was. And she had to keep up with the plan, no matter what.

"Oops. Sorry Chad. I just got caught up in some really, really hot- I mean happy thoughts." She smiled as she batted her eyelashes. _Ewww! I can NOT believe I have to say stuff like that- to HIM. _She thought, mentally slapping Chad, Zora, and Tawni across the face

Chad was still surprised. Sonny's 'Change in attitude' had him on his knees, confused. "Uh, its okay, Sonny."

Sonny shrugged, smiled an outrageously flirty smile, and turned to walk away.

_Dude! _A voice in Chad's head screamed. _She's practically GIVEN you a baseball bat. TAKE A SWING ALREADY!_

"Sonny?" Sonny turned to look at him. "Do you wanna go out some time?"

Sonny literally would have choked if she was eating something. She was just about to say yes, when a tiny voice in her head protested. _He's not desperate enough yet. MAKE him want you!_

She agreed with the voice. Chad was smirking at her with cockiness. She had to wipe that all away from him, so that he had given her every thing before they crushed him.

"Oh, well… no, no I don't think I will. Not yet anyway. See ya around Chad." She smirked herself when she saw his shocked expression. She gave another wink, turned on her heels, and strutted back into the prop house.

_Oh, she is MAKING you want her, dude. _Said that voice inside Chad's head.

"I know. I hate her for it." He replied out loud.

Mean while, Sonny walked back to the prop house, and had the shock of her life. There, just behind the door, was Tawni, with her ear pressed against the door, attempting to overhear her and Chad's conversation.

"Tawni!" She said as she staggered backwards in surprise. "What. The. HELL. Are you doing?!?"

"I-well…" Tawni stumbled, as she remembered what had happened five minutes earlier.

(Start of flashback)

"FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Sonny looked around to see her cast mates staring at her. "Ugh. I need some air." Sonny stormed out of the prop house.

Nico looked confused. "What was that about?"

Tawni shrugged, and looked at her nails. "Hotness. Denial. Blah blah blah."

"I don't get girls." Grady said.

"Neither do I, G. Neither do I. But they're good to look at, so who cares." Nico replied.

"Spoken like a true moron." Said Zora, as she ducked under the couch and never re-surfaced.

"Ah, wrong! Spoken like two hungry morons. Fro-yo time?" Grady asked Nico.

"Fro-yo time." Nico said as they ran out of the door the opposite way Sonny had gone.

Just then, Tawni heard a thump from outside of the door, followed by, _"Oops. Sorry Chad. I just got caught up in some really, really hot- I mean happy thoughts." _

That was it. Tawni ran to the door and stuck her head through it to see Sonny fake flirting with Chad.

At first, Tawni had believed that Sonny really hated everything about Chad, except for the few times that Chad had tried to win her over, so that he could sabotage 'So random!' and she hadn't seen his real intensions.

But now, after Sonny's flirt 'acting' she wasn't sure. If it really was acting, Sonny was darn good at it.

Chad was ambling now, but as he turned to face Sonny, he was also extremely close to seeing Tawni. So, she did what any concerned plan-maker would do. She hid behind the door, pressing her ear against it, so that she could hear everything Sonny and Chad were saying, but they couldn't see her.

"Sonny, do you wanna go out some time?" Tawni thought that she knew what the annoyingly innocent Sonny would do. She would say yes too fast, and give him everything he wanted way too quickly. So, when Sonny replied, Tawni was shocked at how cunning she actually could be.

"Oh, well… no, no I don't think I will. Not yet anyway. See ya around Chad."

Tawni smiled. "Not too shabby, sonny."

(End of flash back)

"Tawni? Hello? Earth to Tawni?!" Sonny was yelling at her friend, who had been staring at the floor, thinking over the past few minute's events.

"Oh! Sorry. I was…Uh…" Tawni tried to think of a normal thing she would say. "Oh! I was comparing how good I looked on my knees next to the door with how good I look standing up on my own. I came to the…uhh…. Conclusion that I look great everywhere!" _Well… if that's what really happened, the results would definitely be the same._

"Okay… hey, where'd the boys go?" Sonny asked, shaking off her friends weird answer to her question.

"Oh, they went to get some fro-yo."

Sonny dreamt about the fro-yo for a few seconds, then said, "Cool! I'm gonna go grab some. You coming?"

"Sure. Let's go."

"Oh, yeah. Can we take the long way to the commissary? I don't want to bump into the head ambassador of jerkoslavokia."

Tawni just winced, then nodded, and they took the long way to the commissary. The one that DIDN'T go past stage two.

****

**Okay! There's chapter 8!**

**One more thing. I want you to review. I need you to review. **

**Reason number one: I really want to know if you like the story so far. **

**Number two: I have to do cross country in the snow on Tuesday and I want some support. **

**Number three: again, this is for the American reviewers in the hot parts.(I failed in a geography test a few weeks back so it won't surprise you that I only know a few hot parts in America, which are L.A and Florida.) Any ways, I wanted to ask you, if you've ever had snow before? Because I've been snowed in for four weeks of this winter. Yay no school. Boo we have to catch up on school work when we get back… anyways, I wanted you to answer this, because in my life, I have had WAY TOO MUCH SNOW. **

**So pretty pretty PLEASE review for all reasons above! Luv ya all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok right now I'm over the moon… I'm going to go see 'valentines day' tomorrow with some of my bezzie mates! **

**And thank you for all of the reviews… its comforting to know that if my parents, teachers, friends, and brother hate me, I will always have you, the people I hardly know. Just kidding! But seriously, thank you! Here's chapter 9!**

******

"What do I do now, tawni?" Sonny asked, as she stared across at Chad, who had his arms around a stunning red-headed girl. "She's gorgeous, she's flirty, she's willing to do what ever he wants, she's-"

"Fake." Tawni cut her off in mid- sentence.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sonny looked at Tawni. They were in the middle of the parking lot and it was nine o' clock in the morning.

"I mean, she's fake. As in: fake nose, fake hair, but most importantly, FAKE GIRLFRIEND." Tawni knew exactly what Chad was doing.

"No way is _she_," Sonny said it in disgust, "Fake. She is exactly what he looks for in a girl. Plus, they look good together."

Tawni sighed. Her off-again-on-again-friend could be really gullible. (Tawni didn't _do_ friendship. She did work companions, boyfriends, ex boyfriends, taxi drivers for when she didn't feel like driving, and _acquaintances_. She called Sonny an off-again-on-again-friend because even though they were really different, they had to spend A LOT of time together, with the whole 'dressing-room sharing, T.V show-starring' thing.

"Sonny. Gullible, foolish, Sonny. Is it not highly convenient that Chad has pulled up with Tiffany right in the perfect place for you to see them?" Tawni asked.

Sonny looked across at them again. "Tawni, I don't know what you mean."

"He didn't get you the first time, so he's trying again. He's just taking a different angle." Sonny still looked as confused as she felt. "Sonny! He's trying to make you jealous!" Tawni continued.

"What? Why the fiddle sticks would he want to do that?"

"Ahhh! Sonny, are you honestly that blind? He tried to ask you out once, you said no. He's taking a different angle to making you like him. Duh!"

"Tawni, you have officially lost it, because that makes no- Oh! I see what you mean! He's good." Sonny groaned. "So… what do we do?"

"Simple. We look at it from a different angle. Tiffany isn't on a rival show. She works on teen gladiators, which is way behind us in the ratings. I'll befriend her, and you just won't care about her. Got it?" Tawni asked as they started walking towards the studio.

"No, not really. Why do I have to not care?" Sonny asked

"Because, if you act like you don't care, he will think that making you jealous isn't working. Then, he'll dump the gladiator chick and try another method. That method, you will agree to go out with him." Tawni answered as she strutted into the studio doors.

"Right. Now I got it." Sonny said as she followed Tawni to stage three.

At that point, someone shouted from behind them.

"Sonny! Tawni! Have you met Tiffany?" Said a familiar voice. Sonny groaned and turned around. Yup. She seemed to be getting more and more unlucky by the second.

"Hmm? Oh, tiffany. I've seen her on T.V. And that one time in the commissary. Hi there!" She waved at the red-head, who was staring dreamily at her new 'boyfriend'.

"Yeah. Hi. Chaddy, I have to go. I've got rehearsal in five, so I'll see you at noon!" With that, the red-head kissed him on the cheek and left.

Sonny just watched them. _Tawni, this better work!_ She thought.

"Tammy's great, isn't she?" Chad challenged. _She is sooo gonna break soon._ He thought happily.

"Uh, chad? Her names Tiffany. And yeah, she's a great girl." Sonny pointed out. She didn't like this girl. She really, REALLY, didn't like this girl. So, she continued. "Well, yeah. I suppose she's a great girl. If you're into those types." She smirked.

"What types?" Chad asked.

"Oh, you know… she's really clingy. I heard this one guy dumped her, and she stalked him for a few months. I heard that it got so bad that he changed his name and left the country. He even quit his job!" Sonny almost laughed at the little white lie she had created.

"What? Seriously?!?" Chad asked, shocked.

Yup. See ya, chad!" She smiled at him like she had been throughout the week, and walked off to Tawni, who was waiting a few feet away.

"You are SO jealous." Tawni laughed.

"What?!? I'm not jealous. I just…I just…"

"You just… what? Hate that girl?"

Uh… YEAH!!! I just really, really hate that girl."

"Because she's with Chad."

"No! Because she's on a rival show!"

"You like the teen gladiator cast."

"NOT WHEN ONE OF THEMS DATING CHAD!" Sonny exclaimed

"Tawni! I just… it's just that…"

Tawni looked at her smugly.

"Okay… maybe a little. But not of her with chad. Of her… Happiness… with chad." Sonny mumbled. _ Okay. That worked. _ She thought

"What ever you say, sonny."

******

**Okay! What do you think? Write a review and tell me! I added a little bit of Sonny jealousy this time…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! It's the chapter I've kept you waiting two days for! It's chapter 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO HOO**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything but the script**

*********

"Okay, that's it. She's going out with me whether she likes it or not." Chad growled under his breath as Sonny walked away from him, laughing and blushing after her friend Tawni.

"Chad? Who's going out with you whether she likes it or not?" Oh no. He knew that voice. That whiny, trying-to-hard-to-be-seductive voice. He turned around.

"Hi, Portlyn."

"Ok, I know this is a little weird because, like, you didn't expect me to hear anything you said, but… YES!"

Okay, Portlyn was really dumb. Really, really, REALLY dumb. And maybe more than slightly delusional.

"Portlyn? What are you talking about?" Chad asked. She had really, really lost it this time.

"I, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper, am talking about how we have a date this Saturday!" Portlyn squealed.

"Okay, Portlyn. I'm not following what you're … STILL DOING HERE! We have a date to plan!" Chad said, altering what he was going to say. A lot.

_Okay, one more go at jealousy. Then switch to force. You don't know what you're coming up against, Monroe. _Chad thought. _Tammy, Tara, Tiffany... Whatever her name is, she's a better actress than I thought. I owe her twenty dollars. _Chad still couldn't believe he had to hire someone to go out with THE CDC. In his world, that was a gift worth cherishing freely. Even if it was fake.

Sonny had resisted jealousy, but that was with someone she hardly knew and someone she most likely got along with quite well. But with Portlyn, it could be a different story entirely. First off, they were rival shows. That meant automatic hate right there. There was also the fact that the lowest grade that Sonny got was a D, and that was only once, on her worst subject. Portlyn's lowest grade was an F. On life in general.

So, Chad's math was actually quite simple.

Sonny + random girl she hardly knew= no jealous.

Sonny +Portlyn, who she did know and loathed constantly= instant property of Chad Dylan Cooper.

Portlyn squealed once more and ran off, yapping about roses, chocolate, and pink. As for Chad, he just smirked his signature smirk and set off to 'so random!' to see Sonny's face when she realized that he was taking Portlyn on a date.

*****

Meanwhile, Sonny was arguing with Tawni. Once again.

"Tawni, I will tell you this one more time: I HATE Chad." Sonny yelled.

"Because of how much he makes you like him." Tawni finished her sentence.

"No! Because he is a huge jerk!" Sonny exclaimed.

"He is a jerk because he makes you like him." Tawni snapped.

"NO!!! For the last time, Tawni! NO!!! As in 'Hey, have you got food poisoning?' 'NO! No I have not.' Get it now?!?" Sonny growled as they walked into their dressing room and closed the door behind them.

"Yeah. Of course, Sonny. Just one minute." Tawni walked across the room, until she was directly underneath the vent shaft. "Zora! Get out here, now!"

Soon enough, there, standing in front of them, was there quirky cast mate, holding a small black and red snake. "You bellowed?" Zora asked, looking bored already.

"Okay. First: My voice tinkles merrily into your ears, so it IS NOT classed as bellowing. Second: My voice tinkled to your ears because the plan is working. I can't believe that Chad actually tried to make Sonny jealous!" Tawni laughed.

"So far, so great!" Zora said optimistically. This plan HAD to work. She was going to prank Chad Dylan Cooper if it was the last thing she would do.

"Umm, guys?" The two scheming girls turned to see Sonny, looking even more unsure than ever. "Are you sure we should be doing this? What if he really does get hurt? It's not right to toy with peoples emotions."

Zora and Tawni looked at her, then burst out laughing.

"S-onny! Are you- you eating something you-you shouldn't b-b-be!" Tawni said, whilst choking on her laughter.

"Yeah! It's-its chad! Wh-when have we ever cared about-his-f-f-feelings!" Zora chuckled along with her friend.

Sonny, fake-laughed nervously. "Yeah. What was I thinking! Let's break this jerks heart!"

With that, the girls ran off to that morning's rehearsal, with Sonny still wondering what she had been thinking when she had brought up Chad's feelings. And believe me when I say that it didn't help when she ran into Chad and Portlyn.

"Whoa. Watch it Monroe! Nobody knocks CDC and his lady down!" At this, Portlyn giggled.

"You and your… _lady_? You're dating?! You can't date!" Sonny blurted before she could stop herself.

"And why on earth, would you say that?" Said Chad, daunting her on what she had said. Inside his head, Fireworks were lit.

"Because she is jealous of you for having someone so attractive for a girlfriend. She's just jealous that we are such a cute couple." Portlyn sneered at Sonny, sticking her tongue out at her.

"That she is. Hey, babe, Go on with out me. I'm gonna head back. I forgot my phone and I gotta go get it before that KNOME from 'so random!' Gets hold of it." Chad said. Portlyn obediently nodded and ran away, giggling like a four year old.

"So… you and Portlyn? Seriously?" Sonny asked, not believing her ears.

Chad shrugged. "Yeah. I guess she's okay. But if somebody better asked me out, I'd say yes in a heartbeat." He winked and walked off, leaving Sonny alone in the corridor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Hola. Bonjour. Bonjourno. Yo. Aloha………. CHAPTER 11!!!**

**Hope you like it coz its all your gonna get!!!! No, just kidding. I'm making more…. Enjoy! **

*********

"sonny. JUST DO IT YOU SPINELESS JELLYFISH!" Tawni yelled at her roomy.

"I don't want to. What if he says no? He could say no. He might want to say no. Tawni, I just can't do it!"

Tawni sighed. "Sonny, who are you?" Tawni asked, standing up and turning away from the dresser.

Sonny gulped. "Umm… a very scared girl who doesn't want to get hit. You know, if that's the reason you're getting up and moving towards me. Just saying."

"No. You are Allison Monroe, and what do you do?" Tawni said, moving towards Sonny threateningly.

"Uhh… I bruise easily?" Tawni folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh. I work on a comedy show?" Sonny continued.

Tawni took another step towards Sonny, rolled her eyes, and said, "And what do people on comedy shows do?"

Sonny shrugged. "They make people smile?"

Tawni snapped her fingers. "Exactly! So, once again: WHO ARE YOU!"

Sonny grinned. "I'm Sonny Monroe!"

"And what do you do?"

"I make people smile!" Sonny yelled happily.

"And what the hell are you gonna do now?!?" Tawni asked, with fake excitement.

"I'm gonna go over to stage 2, make Chad smile, ask him out, then make him… UN-SMILE!" Sonny clapped her hands.

"Right you are! So go over to stage two and do it all ready, before I do actually hit you!" Tawni yelled happily.

"Oh. Ouch… Okay." With that uncertain note, Sonny walked right out of their dressing room, and down the hall which led to stage two. When she got there, The Mackenzie falls cast were rehearsing one of their many pointless, melodramatic scenes.

The security guard wasn't There, so all Sonny had to do was open the door. As she did so, she took a deep breath, and faced what she had been dreading to do ever since the plan had started:

Asking out Chad.

"I loved you!" She heard Portlyn scream.

"You used me!" Chad yelled back.

"I loved using you!" Portlyn cried, right on cue.

"And cut! Great work, Chad. And Portlyn… I'd hate to be used by you if you would scream that loud in my ear. Take five." The director cut in. Portlyn started whimpering and crying immediately after the director left.

"Well," Sonny mumbled under her breath, "That means Chad already broke up with her."

She took a deep breath, and walked over to where Chad was standing.

"Hey, Chad." Chad turned around and smirked when he saw Sonny there.

"Hey, Sonny. Come to your senses yet?" He said as leaned closer.

This fazed Sonny a little bit. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You know. Have you finally come to your senses and realized you do want to take up my offer about going out with me?" Chad leaned in even closer, making Sonny a little bit nervous.

"Hmm. That offer sounds better and better. That is, of course, if you pick me up and drop me off." Sonny said, tipping her head slightly to the side. _Don't oversell, don't oversell, don't oversell…_ she kept thinking in her head.

"I can definitely do that. Tonight at eight? I'll pick you up from your house." Chad said.

"Sounds good. Where are we going?" Sonny asked, not believing she had a date with THE chad Dylan cooper.

"Look out mountain." He said, leaning in again, knowing what was going to happen.

"Cool. See you then." Sonny said, as she ducked away from the kiss she was about two seconds from receiving. She walked/ran out of stage two, her cheeks tinged pink.

When she finally got to her and Tawni's dressing room, she skidded in, and bolted the door behind her. Tawni was already in their.

"Well, you look… breathless. What's up?" Tawni said, looking away from her large mirror. "Oh no. You chickened out, didn't you?!? I knew you would!" She got up, and threateningly stormed towards Sonny.

"Whoa, whoa! I DID NOT chicken out." Sonny stammered as she flinched away from Tawni.

"So… he said no?"

"No, he said yes… I just can't believe I did."

******

**Yay! Chapter 12 next! Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think in a review! Wow… that's a lot of exclamation marks…. Any ways: ! Aka review lolz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! How be you? You be good? Great! Okey-dokey! I like ponies! Well… that last one was random, yet true! I've been riding since I was four! Tee hee! A little tot! Anyways… on with chapter 12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**This starts half way through the date! Enjoy!**

********

"I don't believe you!" Chad exclaimed as he stared wide eyed, yet amused at Sonny, who was laughing at his expression.

"Well, believe it, because it's definitely true. I used to be a pure drama actor." Sonny said happily.

"But you just came to Hollywood, like what, six months ago?" Chad shook his head. "I may not watch 'so random!' but I'm pretty sure that I'd notice if it turned into a drama."

"I didn't do it in Hollywood. I was in an acting group down in Wisconsin. We did pretty big venues. Meh, no biggy." Sonny shrugged it off like being in the top acting group in Middleton (A/N I don't know any towns in Wisconsin… have I mentioned I fail every geography test my dragon of a teacher gives me? So… yeah… I had herd that name before in a channy story), and possibly in Wisconsin.

"Sonny. It IS a biggy! A big biggy! If you like drama, why the hell are you on a comedy show?" Chad grasped Sonny's wrist to call her attention from looking at the stars to looking at him. He wasn't going to let what he had just heard go easily.

"Well, technically, I LIKED drama. As in the past tense. I just gained way too much stress, rehearsals, boys… I mean, seriously, in some of the plays or musicals we did, it was just kiss after kiss, after kiss, after-"

"Exactly how many boys were there?" Chad interrupted, jealousy brimming. He was starting to daydream. About kissing Sonny. _But that's ok now, right? 'Cause were dating. Not that I thought about that before! _He thought.

"Oh, there were only so many boys in the acting group. I kissed about three of them. But, it was rehearsing, so we did it over, and over, and over… Chad? Are you- Are you _jealous?!?_" Sonny said staring wide eyed at her date.

"Me? Psh… no! I don't get jealous! I make people jealous." Chad said, way too quickly for comfort.

Sonny raised her eyebrows. Sure, she was going to let the subject drop, but only for now. "Well… anyways, what about you? _THE CDC_ has to have started somewhere, right? What about your parents? I haven't actually heard anything about them."

"Yeah, well. My parents started out here. Then, they moved to England a few months ago, and I chose to stay here. It's awesome!" He said leaning back on the seat. "No parents, no rules, no…" He looked Sonny up and down. "No limitations."

Sonny knew exactly what she was going to say next. "No one to tell you how many people you can date at one time?" She said with mock horror.

Chad raised his hands. "Hey, hey! I haven't done that in years." Sonny smirked and cocked her head to the side. "Would you believe one year?" Sonny raised her eyebrows. "Okay, a couple of months. But that's as far as I'm going!"

Sonny laughed and chad smiled. "Okay. I'll make you a promise. I won't lie to you if you won't lie to me." Chad finished smirking.

Sonny fake smiled and looked down at the car interior. Oh-no. Guilt. Lots and lots of guilt. Lots and lots of guilt firing directly at her heart. Lord help her now.

"Sonny? Sonny- are you okay? You've not moved in a long time. Sonny!" Chad's voice wafted through her mind's babble.

"Huh? Sorry. I was-uhh-just thinking." _Smooth, sonny. Smooth._ She thought to herself.

"I was just saying that its getting kinda late. I think we should head back to yours." Chad said, looking at her strangely. Usually, at this point in a date, he would be texting another girl, so Sonny was most definitely special.

"Sure. You know, this actually went by pretty quickly."

"Well, you know what they say: time flies when your with gods gift to women." Chad shrugged and smirked _his _smirk.

"You keep telling yourself that, Mr. Humble." Sonny snorted, as Chad pulled out and put the car in drive.

"Oh believe me, I will."

***

"Well, Sonny. I have to say: Congratulations. You just spent a whole two hours with me and didn't insult me once." Chad said, as they came to Sonny's apartment door.

"Yeah, well. I offer the same congrats to you." Sonny smirked.

"Where is your mom again?" Chad asked, leaning a little bit closer.

Sonny smiled. "Girls night out."

"So… she wouldn't see me if I did this?" Chad bent down and kissed sonny. As expected, Sonny's head almost fell off. Or it would have if she hadn't kissed back. A lot. It was so sweet, Sonny melted happily, which was expected, but what wasn't expected, was Chad doing the same thing. When the kiss finally broke apart, they were both breathless.

"Well, I guess she wouldn't." Sonny giggled.

"Good. See you on Monday, Monroe." Chad winked, and sauntered away.

Just then, an arm reached out from Sonny's apartment door, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her inside.

****

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I left you on a cliff hanger! Sorry about that, but I have a LOT of homework. So, as chad would say: PEACE OUT SUCKAS! **

**Oh yeah, one more tiny thing: R E V I E W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HI!!!!!! YAY!!!!!I MADE THEM KISS!!!!!!!!ANYWAYS!!!!!! CHAPTER 13!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!! THANKYOU FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, that's enough caps lock and exclamation marks….oh I can't help it!!!!!!!! LUV U GUYS!!!**

******************

"Ok, who ever you are, you better get off of me before I call the… TAWNI!" Sonny yelled as the person who had grabbed her spinned around to face her.

"Okay. If you're gonna call me THE Tawni, you have to call me it in an excited voice and you can NOT look at me in horror!" Tawni yelled.

"What. The. HELL. Are. You. Doing. HERE!" Sonny gasped, still struggling for air after her blonde companion had grabbed her.

Tawni raised an eyebrow. "I. Am. SPYING. On. Your. DATE!" Tawni smirked a smirk that was not unlike Chad's and folded her arms.

"Tawni, this isn't funny. And why were you spying on a date?" Sonny asked bemused.

"Because you were ninety nine point nine percent likely to feel guilty and mess this up! I mean, seriously, I saw that look come across your face! You were so gonna tell him."Tawni exclaimed as she sat down on Sonny's green sofa.

"Tawni, how much of the date did you actually see?" Sonny asked as she sat next to her.

"All of it. INCLUDING where you told him those lies about being a serious drama actress. Seriously, way to commit!" Tawni laughed and looked to her left to find her friend looking at her, confused. "Wait, you were serious?!? Oh my god! You were a… a… _DRAMA SNOB!!!!!! _Okay, that's p.r.i.c.e.l.e.s.s!"

"Tawni, shut up! I wasn't a snob!"

"No, you were a… DRAMA QUEEN!" Tawni belted out in between fits of laughs. "Yeah, I'm sooo not gonna tell the others that little detail!" Sonny's eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't dare."

Tawni sighed. "Sadly, you're right, I wouldn't. If you slip up on this little mission of yours, however, my tongue might just slip."

"Tawni I'm begging you not to!"

"Sonny, relax. Anyways, into the details. Was kissing Chad fun?" Tawni went to the mirror on the wall. She seemed to know where every mirror in Hollywood was.

"Tawni!" Sonny complained as she crossed her arms across her lap. "Of course it wasn't. Why would it be? Does it look like I liked it? Did he like it? Did it look fun?" Sonny asked as her mind went back to the kiss.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I was just asking, because it looked like you were both… having fun." She answered slyly.

"Chad enjoyed it? Really?" Sonny sighed happily, then caught herself. "N-not that I, umm, care or anything. What the hell would give you that idea?"

"Oh, nothing. But he did look like he really, _really _enjoyed it." Tawni said, still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Cool!" Sonny clapped, forgetting to catch herself again.

Tawni spun around from the mirror. "HA!!! I knew it!"

"You knew what? You knew nothing, that's what!" Sonny said, mentally slapping herself right across the face. Ouch.

"Oh, I knew something. And that something was that you wanted to kiss Chad!" Tawni laughed at the expression on Sonny's face.

"What?!? I don't like Chad! What the HELL gave you that idea! I'll tell you: Nothing!"

"You like him."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Name something you don't like about him!" Tawni wasn't giving up.

"The way his hair sweeps perfectly across his forehead. The way he saunters up to you. The way his eyes are like crystal blue pools of water that you could spend all day staring into!"

"Yeah, there's nothing going on there, at all."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"You're seriously annoying."

"You're seriously in denial!"

"Tawni: Shut up. I don't like Chad, I don't have denial problems, and most importantly: I REALLY don't want to have this discussion with you now. Can we please wait until tomorrow?" Sonny pleaded. There, she was telling the truth. She didn't want to have conversation with Tawni then. She didn't EVER want that conversation. But if she had to, she would like to have it when she didn't have so much in her mind that it felt like she was going to drop to the floor.

"Fine, we will."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Sonny, save it for when you're with your _boy friend_." She snickered.

"Okay, out."

"But can't we just-"

"Ah!" Sonny interrupted. "Out!"

"Ugh. Okay. But tomorrow we're-"

"I'm not hearing your feet leaving."

"Aw, Sonny! Can we not just-"

"Good bye Tawni!" Sonny sang, as she literally pushed the diva out of her apartment.

As the door shut in her face, Tawni muttered only one very short sentence.

"See ya, miss. CDC."

From the inside of the door, Sonny yelled, "Hey! I heard that!"

"Good. You were meant to, miss Denial."

"Tawni? GET LOST!" Came from the other side of the door.

******

**Okay, there you go!!! Have a fun day!! See ya!!!!!! **

**R E V I E W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya!!!!! Or, as my friends say: YALOHA! See what we did there? We added 'aloha' and 'yo'! How awesome are we!?! Yeah… not very… lolz JUST KIDDING!!! WE ROCK!!!! AND SO DO YOU!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I have one question: IS THIS NECESSARY??? SERIOUSLY? OK THEN…I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Except for my dog. Yeah.**

********

"Okay, I know you've called me crazy at least fifty times already, but I swear I just saw Tico, Brady and Nora outside your window." Chad said for the third time that evening.

Sonny laughed nervously, and tried to turn it into a compliment. Chad never denied compliments. "Aw, poor you! You know, there's a disease going round. It's something where people with the most gorgeous eyes are getting random sights slotted into their heads. I'd be terrified if I were you, cooper." She sold it well, and smiled a grin which was soon returned by her cocky 'boyfriend'.

"You know what? I think I do feel a little dizzy. Do you think you could maybe check my temperature?"

Sonny smiled a grin that most definitely wasn't forced, and kissed him. She had to admit- even if she was only dating him for a prank, the boy kissed like an angel come down to Earth. Not that she cared or anything. Well, she did. That was just something she didn't exactly know yet.

As they separated, Sonny thought about how many dates they had gone on together. _The first real date was the one to Lookout Mountain. That was awesome. We were so honest. Then we went countless times to the movies, basket ball games, and that really fancy restaurant. NOT THAT I'M KEEPING TRACK! _Sonny thought frantically. When Chad looked at her, She turned on a smile.

"Hmm… you do feel just a little too hot. I'll go get you some… water! Yeah, that's what I'll do…" She got off of the sofa so fast that she felt a little bit dizzy. Recovered from her daze, she stalked over to the kitchen door, and shut it behind her.

As she entered the kitchen, she had the shock of her life. Zora, who was dressed in all black, was sitting on the counter near the sink, eating potato chips. Sonny staggered back in surprise, and fell to the floor. She grabbed on to the table to support herself.

"Zora? Zora! What in hell are you doing in my apartment?"She whispered, afraid that Chad would hear in the room next door.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zora motioned towards the bag of chips.

"Uh, it looks like your stealing MY bag of chips by sneaking into MY house, whilst Chad is over! Why?"

"Why? Your asking why, woman?!?! Honestly? I'm here to make sure the two bozo's outside of the window don't completely screw up!" Zora answered dramatically.

"The two bo – oh, you people make me sick!" Sonny said realizing what was happening. "Your spying on my date again, aren't you?" She asked, venom dripping in her voice.

"we just don't want you to wreck this prank! So far, you're doing amazing, but it's gonna build and build until SPLAT!!!! You can't take the pressure, so you just bale and wreck everything."

"I won't go 'SPLAT!!', as you oh-so-calmly put it. I'm gonna go 'WOOHOO!' And everything's gonna be okay." Sonny then remembered something Zora had said a few days before. "Hey, how long till I crush him?"

"A few days, Give or take." Zora shrugged.

Sonny tried to encourage herself, but then realized one little thing. "Why the cheddar are Tico and Brady outside?"

"Tico and Brady? Don't ya mean Nico and Grady?" Zora asked, eyeing Sonny suspiciously.

"God, yeah. Sorry, his language is rubbing off on me."

"Anyways… they're outside because they wanted to _SEE_ how the date was going. Emphasis on the _SEE_."

"What… so they are actually hanging outside of my window? Chad wasn't hallucinating?" Sonny asked. At first, she thought she had seen them too, but then Chad kept saying it, and it had really started to freak her out.

"Yes they were. Your _boyfriend_ is as delusional as he is sweet. Emphasis on the _boyfriend._

"Okay, _enough_ with the emphasis. Emphasis on the _enough." _Sonny fumed. This was getting really annoying for her. "And Chad can be really sweet when he wants to be."

Zora eyebrows were raised so far off of her forehead. "Are you saying that our enemy is _sweet?!? _Okay, we're gonna have to put an end to this prank soon, or else you're gonna end up a tiny random slave that'll do whatever he wants. He'll put a SPELL on you, sonny!"

"slave? Spell? Really, Zora, really?"

"Sonny? You sound like him again. We're gonna have to pull the plug on this thing."

"What? Not now, we're right in the middle of a date!"

"Fine. I'll give you two days, Sonny. Then, you will be out of this torture of having to pretend to actually…_like that guy!!!"_ Zora burst out laughing, and sonny 'laughed' along. She secretly had enjoyed the two weeks of fake dating Chad, and as much as she hated it, . Suddenly, there was noises coming from outside.

"Move your butt, G!"

"You move yours!"

"Well, I would, but your butt is so big I'd need a map to get around it!"

*gasp* "Take that back!"

Sonny and Zora laughed, quietly, this time, aware that Chad was just through a set of doors.

"Just keep it down, okay?" With that, Sonny got two glasses of water and returned to the lie that she wished was the truth.

*******

**Okay, guys. I am soooooooo sorry it took me ages to update, but I had some English homework. We had to read LOADS of the boy in the striped pyjamas. I could hardly see the book through my tears! It took me ages to read one paragraph cuz I saw the movie and I know what happens at the end! I felt sooo sorry for schmuel and Bruno!**

**Anyways, I wanted to recommend a book to you guys. I'm guessing most of you people out there enjoyed twilight, right? RIGHT! So, here are some books that I really recommend to those of you!**

**HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES:**

**Marked**

**Betrayed**

**Chosen**

**Untamed**

**Hunted**

**Tempted**

**(Not out yet) Burned**

**AND!!!!**

**My love lies bleeding**

**I loved these books and I AM A VAMPIRE FREAK!!! So I hope you people enjoy them too!!!**

**See ya soon!**

**Oh, yeah, one more thing. Does anyone else know any really good vampire books? Cuz my vampire tank is running on empty. If you do, drop a review! Well, I hope you do anyway lolz xxx**

**R E V I E W!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Here you go! Chapter 15 has arrived! Its almost the end of term here in England! How are you people in America, and other places than England? Good? Okay, then! Enjoy lolz!**

**I own nothing but the script, a dog, AND A SLAVE!!!! Muahahahaha… wait… no, she isn't a slave. She's our grandma. Whoopsee. She's never gonna let me forget that one… **

*********************

"I'm telling you, Sonny. If you don't take him down tomorrow, you'll be hooked."

"And you would know this…how?" Sonny crossed her arms and glared at her cast mate angrily.

"_Must _I have another dramatic flash back about my youth, or maybe you realized it is pain for me to remember my personal dark ages?" Tawni replied curtly. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder aggressively.

"Tawni, I'm sorry. I just… just-"

Tawni cut into whatever sonny was going to say with a loud, sharp gasp.

"NO! Not you! Damn, why do I have to be the one to clean up Zora's idea?" She mumbled, as she walked over to their dressing room door and shut it with a little bit more force than necessary.

"Sonny? You're under a trance. A spell. SNAP OUT OF IT!" Tawni yelled at the top of her voice.

"Ugh, that's what Zora said, but that's NOT what is happening!" Sonny yelled back.

"Really?" Sonny nodded. "Well, lets look at the evidence, shall we? You hated chad before- is that correct?" Tawni asked, lying down onto her sofa. Sonny interrupted.

"I STILL D-"

"uh-uh. Monroe, I am questioning you, here. But you like him now?" Before Sonny could complain, Tawni continued. "And you used to hate looking at him, yet now, you stare dreamily into his eyes- without throwing up. Hmmm… oh yeah, there is just one more detail. If you were under a trance, you would DEFINITELY deny being under one. Therefore, you are officially _not _Sonny anymore. See how Tawni math works?" Tawni finished, smiling smugly at her confused room mate.

A knock came from the door. "Hey, babe. I was wondering- oh. _Blondie's_ here." Came a voice Sonny knew too well.

"Hey, Chad!" She smiled. She had gotten so used to that silky smooth voice that it had ALMOST not become acting- ALMOST.

"Yeah, hey chad. As in the short term for, 'Hey, what-the-hell-are-you-doing-in-our-dressing-room, chad'?" Tawni stated, as she gave the heart throb a cold glance.

"Tawni!" Sonny complained, stomping her foot.

"Ugh, fine. But if you two are gonna kiss, make out, or even talk, take. It. Out. Side."

"Okay, then. Tell Marshall I might be a little late for rehearsal, 'kay?"

"As long as it gets me away from him." Tawni grimaced as she stood up and flounced out of the room.

Sonny sighed a long, tired-out sigh. Tawni had been like this for the last few weeks. "You were saying…?" Sonny turned to Chad, who was smiling.

"I was saying something, but now I'm saying something a little different. Why does she hate me again?" Chad asked, amused.

"Tawni? Hate you? What are-you're kidding, right? Tawni loves you!"

"Sonny?"

" 'Kay, fine. She hates you."

"Thought so. That's how we started, though, right? You hated me."

Sonny gulped. "Yup. I sure did. Hate you to the core!" She laughed, clearly falsely. Chad looked at her, confused.

"Uhh… okay? You sound a little worried. Is something wrong? If it's a guy from another show, I swear I have a six pack! I just look a little skinny-" he stopped, because Sonny was laughing her brunette head off.

"Chad! It's not about another guy! But thank you for admitting you're skinny!" her smile dropped and her face suddenly became serious again. "But-but there is something I want to talk about." This was it. She had snapped. She was going to tell him.

"Sonny, if it's something about you being male, a lesbian, married, or a ghost-" Chad said, his eyes popping open for the second time.

"CHAD!" Sonny interrupted. "No. I'm not any of those things. Wait, did you say a ghost? Really, chad, really?" Wow. That phrase brought back memories.

"Sorry, you just don't seem to have much wrong with you right now. It's round about somewhere in the first few days of the relationship I dump'em. That means you're special." Was he adding guilt on _purpose?_ "we're together sonny. You can tell me anything." Yup. He was_ definitely_ doing that on purpose.

"Okay. I'm just gonna say it. Right here. Right now. Here we go. 1, 2, 3. No going back. It's honesty time."

"Are you gonna tell me soon, sonny?" Asked chad, who was growing bored of this."

Sonny took a deep breath. "Okay. Here we go." Chad nodded. "You pranked my cast mates so we tried to prank you back. When that backfired, which it did, because you found us trying to by either a small cauldron or a slightly less expensive small bath tub. We had to come up with something, so we turned to the evil mastermind of our generation: Zora. She came up with this plan that would make you fall for me and then I would break up with you and really hurt your feelings. I was all like, "Huh? Why can't Tawni do it?" and zora was just like, "Nope its gotta be you." So since then we've been hatching this plan and I'm really sorry and I shouldn't have done it!" Sonny finished with a deep intake of breath.

She looked up at the boy with bright blue eyes to gouge his reaction.

*******

**HA! Cliffhanger! Sorry but if you want to know what happens next I'm gonna need some more reviews! Lolz luv u guys and I hope you have a good week till I next upgrade!**

**R E V I E W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111**


	16. Chapter 16

**HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! School is out, trunks are packed, and I'm heading to….NORTHUMBERLAND!!! P.S that's a really depressing thing for me because I'm a loner with no friends there…then again, I might have time to write more…oh, yeah I do have friends, just not in Northumberland…. Lolz ok here we goooooooooooo!!! With Chad's reaction, I tried to do something a little bit different… sorry if he's a little ooc xxx**

*************

Now, Sonny was expecting yelling, she was expecting tears, she was expecting drama (who wouldn't be?), she was expecting hard objects being hurtled at her from every direction. Okay, maybe not the last one. But one thing, I can assure you that she was not expecting, was the result she got.

Chad turned away from her, and walked a few paces towards the door, then stopped.

"so…you were acting like you liked me from the beginning?" Chad had not turned to face Sonny when her reply came.

"Yes." She replied, nodding her head, miserably.

This was where everything changed. Chad turned around, and Sonny could see he had a huge smile/smirk wiped across his handsome features.

"Seriously? Well played, Monroe! I didn't think you had it in you." Huh?

"Listen, Chad. I'm really sorry, and it was a wrong thing to do, and I never should have agr- I'm sorry, What did you just say?" sonny rushed on.

"I said, 'I didn't think you had it in you'. You proved me wrong, eh? Eh?"

Sonny couldn't believe this. She was brimming with sadness, regret, hurt, confusion, and a whole lot of anger.

"So, you're saying, that I _played you,_ and you're just-just-"

"Really, really happy." Chad finished for her. Sonny really, really couldn't believe this. What the hell was this? He was MEANT to be running out of the room after yelling, tearing, being overly dramatic, and hurtling hard objects at her!

"Ugh… how_ can you be?"_ She asked, disgusted, and extremely confused.

Chad smirked, happily. "You see, before you were denying your emotions for me so much, that you had to find some opportunity to kiss me and… other girl friend stuff **(A/N I put that in so you could define this as whatever story you wanted it to feel like… older, or young…lol).** Therefore, you made this little plan up, so you could do it and still keep your real feelings in the shadow. But, judging by your face right now, you have realized that I have figured out your little ploy." Chad finished, folding his arms and smirking.

Sonny's mouth just opened and shut again. "You – you think I _like _you? Seriously?!?" Chad nodded, so Sonny continued. "Okay, first, I told you: ZORA made up the plan, not ME."

"You agreed with it immediately."

"No I didn't!"

"Really, sonny, really?"

"Really, Chad, really!" Sonny yelled, aggravated by Chad's quick assumption.

A smile pulled across Chad's lips as he walked right up to Sonny.

"So, you're saying," Chad whispered, "That even if I did this, you wouldn't be attracted to me?" He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, turning on his 'charm' as he did so. Sonny weakened slightly. And by slightly, I mean that if there were butterflies in her stomach, they'd be hurtling around so quickly they'd keep bumping into each other.

"…no?..." Sonny said, but even to her, it sounded more like a question.

"Mhm. So-" Chad asked again, leaning so close to her ear. "What if I did this?" he was so close to her.

"…Maybe?..." Yet another question escaped Sonny's lips. Chad sighed, stepped even closer, so that their foreheads were almost touching, and made his lips hover over hers.

"Right, right. So, how about if I-"

"OKAY, OKAY! Maybe if you did that, I'd like you!" Sonny said, backing away so that she could escape. Chad smirked, and let her go.

"Thank you. Now that we have got you away from the denial phase, can we please talk about going to see a movie… preferably one with me in it?" Chad asked as he relaxed and sunk into his girlfriends couch.

"Wait a minute. I'm supposed to have left you a heartbroken jerk." Sonny said, as she plopped down next to him. Chad just smiled and put his arm around her.

"Sonny, sonny, sonny." He sighed. "I'm an ACTOR. We'll make it up." Sonny looked confused, so Chad continued. "Ok, what we're gonna do, is, you're gonna walk around with your cast mates, and then you're gonna 'see' me all alone. You're gonna walk over to me, and we're gonna be at the perfect distance for your friends to see us, but not hear us. Then, you 'break up' with me." Realization was starting to dawn on Sonny's face.

"I get it now." She smiled. "That could really, really work!" Her cocky-in-a-hot-way boyfriend just smirked.

"Hey, not just another pretty face!" Sonny then realized one tiny flaw in Chad's plan.

"Hey! If we want to date in real life, then the plan won't work."

"Sonny? I'm going to say this nice and easy in one word: S.N.E.A.K.Y."

*******

**I hope you liked it! Kk, i hope you liked Chad's reaction.**

**Thankyou sooooooo much for the reviews….. BUT I NEED MORE!!!!!!!! Lolz luv u guys!!!!!!!! Xxx **


	17. i'm sorry

**Hi everybody.**

**Okay, I am extremely sorry to anyone who liked this story, and enjoyed the direction it took, but I'm discontinuing it.**

**I'm quitting the story because the plot is starting to bore me. When the plot bores a writer, it is usually a bad sign. My Grandfather is a professional author, and I asked his opinion on what I should do. He simply answered "If you're not feeling the plot, the reader won't feel it either."**

**If anyone wants to adopt this story, I'd be happy to give it up to them. Who ever that is, take care of my baby (yeah…that sounds a little bit too mushy…).**

**I'm really sorry,**

**Writemyselftosleep xxx **


	18. handing over the reigns

**Hey guys! Some changes have happened.**

**I have officially signed this story over to FANFUN5555. It will be under her profile.**

**If she cocks this up, we shall all throw rocks at her. Just kidding. Maybe. XD**


End file.
